1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for coupling a heddle frame to respective frame holders each extending along the side of the side supports of the heddle frame and movable upwards and downwards by means of coupling devices which are arrestable by application of the toggle lever-principle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heddle frame of a apparatus for coupling a heddle frame to a frame holder disclosed in the German Published Patent Application Nr. 1 166 108 includes at its side support a upper and lower cam for which reason the frame holder must posess accordingly also two counter cams cooperating with mentioned cams, and the frame holder must include therefore a special structure suitable for the bracing of the cams located at a distance from each other and thus occupying the entire height of the frame holder. The bracing by the application of the toggle switch principle proceeds, therefore, also in the vertical direction connecting the two cams, in which direction, however, the heddle frames move oscillatingly in operation, too. At the bracing device active in the vertical direction and application of the toggle switch principle obviously no spring force takes part. Because extremely large forces occur in the vertical direction of movement in modern high-speed weaving machines the here applied principle of the bracing device in the same direction is quite unsuitable. Furthermore, the bracing device brought to act in the vertical direction necessitates a demand of space for the bracing arms which extends above the heddle frame a considerable distance upwards, which space is generally not available at the weaving machines presently in operation.